


[Moodboard] George x Joe Twenty Years Later AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Band of Brothers Moodboards [3]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Post-Canon, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Band of Brothers Twenty Years Later AU: George Luz x Joe Toye
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: Band of Brothers Moodboards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101560
Kudos: 13





	[Moodboard] George x Joe Twenty Years Later AU

**Author's Note:**

> Post-war, George and Joe settle together in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. George works as a handyman and jack of all trades, while Joe works in a machine shop as a drill grinder. They live in a cozy, ground-floor apartment for Joe's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/639955990687711232/band-of-brothers-twenty-years-later-au-george-luz)}


End file.
